


Mr. Grumpy Gillz

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is the prince of the Sea, Hales are merfolk, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Merman!Derek, Surfer!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merman Derek hates the everything about the surface with exception of one cute human.... But one late late night visit goes entirely wrong. But not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Grumpy Gillz

**Author's Note:**

> I was in tumblr and this happened......

 Derek hated the surface. The temperature was to dry, the people were to loud, they had these thing that leaves the air dirty and its hard to breathe, and worst of all they go fishing! Derek never understood why would a person would want to eat anything that came from the sea. It was a perfect place down there, why ruin it? Even with all the terrible things, Derek did enjoy the sunset though. Don't get Derek wrong he hated the sun too, it made his skin too hot. The reason why Derek enjoyed that time of Day was because one particular human.

Derek enjoyed watching this perfection.

This human was riding the waves like they were made for him.

Let's be honest, they are.

Derek stared one last time before returning back home.

 

 

~~~

 

  
"Had fun watching that human, Derek?" Laura smirked.

"Fuck off, Laura." Derek grunted.

"Mom isn't going to like it when she finds out you were watching him again."

"I know, that's why you're not going to tell her."

"You know I wont.. Hurry your kingdom awaits." Laura swam ahead. Derek sighed before joining her.

They raced all the way to the kingdom, this is what Derek is going to miss the most when Laura goes off and gets married. Her wedding is exactly too weeks away. Once they arrived Derek's uncle Peter and his son Jackson were already there.

Neptune, Derek hated Jackson. Her always preferred his twin sister Malia.

"Derek." Peter smiled "How's the Prince this evening?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Derek didn't bother to look at Jackson he just swam over to his own mother.

"Hey, Honey." His mom placed a kiss on his hair.

"Hi, Mom."

"Where were you, Derek? I was looking for all day." His mom squinted her eyes. "We have to get you ready for your carination tomorrow." 

"Around the kingdom," Derek shrugged.

"Where'd you go? You have no friends." Jackson smirked. "Except that dolphin." 

"JUST AROUND!" Derek snapped at him before swimming off. Derek hared when Jackson constantly reminded him that he has no friends to hang with. It truly isn't his fault, Derek was never aloud to leave the kingdom growing up. It wasn't until his father passed away he began to explore his kingdom. Derek decided to swim back to the surface to be alone.

The surface was calm. Derek swam to the shore and laid on the sand, filling in between his fingers. Derek was shocked at how comfortable he was... He slowly drifted to sleep.

"Holy fucking God! You're real!" A voice startled Derek awake. He faced in the direction of the voice, but it was too dark to see. Derek tried to swim away but his hands were bonded. Derek realized he wasn't where he was when he fell asleep.

 Now Derek was scared now. But didn't speak a word.

"Dude, he's awake." the boy called out. "I knew this was a fucking bad idea!"

"Chill, this is totally going to earn me brownie points with Allison's dad." Another voice replied.

"We find out Mermaids are real and this is what you're going to do? How are you not freaking out? I'm freaking the fuck out!"

"Stiles chill... we'll keep him for a while until Chris gets back from his sail."

"WHAT?" Stiles spat "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Maybe.... I really want him to like me, he'll stay in the apartment. No one goes in there any way."

Derek was seriously holding back his tears.... He really fucked up now.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Moments later the boys relocated Derek into a small weird looking place.. Maybe this was their kingdom?

Once Derek took a look at his kidnapper he sucked in a breath. It was his perfection. Stiles was his perfect human.

He's responsible for taking Derek.

Derek was suddenly furious!

"What do you want from me?" Derek snapped "I demand to be returned to the shore so I can return to my kingdom and claim myself as the rightful king!"

Both boys stood there frozen, mouths hanging open and eyes bulged.

"Did he?" Stiles' voice trailed off.

"Yeah... he did." his friend nodded.

"I'm waiting" Derek crossed his arms over his heaving chest. "My mother will begin to worry, I don't want that."

"WE ARE SO FUCKED."

"You can say that again, Scotty."

"Release me from these ropes!" Derek demanded.

Scott inched forward but Stiles stops him "He might attack,"

"I need to do this, it's my fault anyway." Scott finally reached the merman and untied him.

"Fetch me water." Derek told Scott who ran to oblige. Leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

"What do they call you?"

"Derek."

"I'm Stiles."

Scott returned with a glass of water. Derek eyed the glass and then Scott. 

"What's this?" 

"Said water, this is water." Scott shrugged. 

"I cant have this." Derek slapped the cup into the wall. "I need to wet my fins!" 

"Ahh, take him to the tub." Stiles concluded. 

"What is this tub?" Derek asked. 

"There's water there." Scott explained.

The boys tried to pick Derek but he just hissed and dragged himself with his arms behind them. Derek slip into the tub easily. 

"Shit, your tail is too long." Stiles groaned. 

"It's fine, Stiles." Derek's muscles relaxed as the water caressed his skin. He shut his eyes. 

"SCOTT! STILES!" 

"It's Isaac." Scott whispered. 

"Damn, visitors at this hour?" Eyes still shut Derek tsked. 

"Go see what he wants." Stiles hissed. 

Scott ran off to answer the door. Stiles locked the door. "Better safe than sorry." 

"I still anticipate on returning home soon." 

"Sorry Derek, but we can't do it tonight." 

"Why not?" Derek shouted. 

"Shhhh," Stiles put his hand over Derek mouth. 

Derek was freaking. 

Derek's human perfection is touching him  Derek had to act out on it.  _So he did._  

Derek kissed the inside of Stiles' hand. Derek adjusted his hand so he can kiss his knuckles. 

"I saw you before, you know?" Derek murmured. 

"Really? When?" 

"Earlier... And for a while I've been watching you ride those waves on your thing." 

"My surf board! And I knew some one was watching me!" 

Derek dropped his hand and pulled Stiles' face close to his "I enjoy watching you" Derek said against his lips. 

Stiles leaned in and pressed his lips against Derek's. Derek's lips were surprising soft and tender. Stiles felt his dick twitch. Derek took notice. 

"I want to touch that." Derek said, not waiting for a reply he pulled Stiles' long length out. "Wow," 

 "S-stroke it, Derek." Derek happily complied a little over eagerly. 

 "Ah Der-Ah." Stiles moaned. "So good." 

 Stiles was taken by surprise when Derek took him into his mouth. Tongue swirling around the head, licking along side the shaft. Hollowing his cheeks as he deep throated the human boy. 

"Derek, get off. I'm close." Confused on what Stiles was talking about he obeyed. 

Stiles' eyes fluttered as he came all over Derek's chest.   

"Sorry." Stiles was breathless. 

"It's alright. I liked it." 

"I wasn't expecting today to go this way." Stiles confessed. 

"Well neither did I." Derek chuckled. "But I'm complaining about the turn outs." 

"We'll get you home, I promise I will." 

"Somehow I believe you." Derek leaned in and placed a kiss on Stiles' neck. "But when?" 

This Saturday. In six days." 

"Alright," Derek let out a defeated sigh. 

"But until then I think I have a few ideas to pass the time." 

 "Are you alright in there?" Scott's voice was a little whisper. 

"Yes," Stiles said "Got back to Isaac." 

 "Okay." 

"I promise you, Derek." Stiles locked eyes with the man. "You will get home." 

Derek's eyes were searching Stiles' looking for a lie. There were none.

"I believe you." Derek repeated and rested his head on Stiles' shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series? I'm not sure.


End file.
